Love, Magic, and Mistletoe Mischief
by Yamibara
Summary: Dokuga Holiday Exchange 2013 - Hatsumomo-sama only wants one thing this Christmas..Mates for her three sons, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Maybe with a little holiday magic, matchmaking and Mistletoe, she can get her hard headed assistant Kagome to become a part of their unorthodox family and matched with one of her sons. A mother can hope!


Hatsumomo watched her sons play in the garden. Well, more like Sesshomaru bullying Inuyasha and Miroku and those two teaming up to defeat their evil older sibling. She sighed as she saw her boys rough and tumble behavior. If they were not so adorable, she'd ship them all off to the nearest nanny and never deal the little hellions again. She sighed as she felt the rise of energy coming for outside and knew it was time to interfere before someone lost another ear...again.

Inuyasha was so sensitive about letting people touch the adorable little appendages after his brother "accidently" snipped half of one those precious triagles in half. Now, only she was allowed to stroke the velveteen little ears that sat on top of his precious head and anyone else who tried would most likely lose an arm.

"Boys, settle down this instant. Sesshomaru enough rough housing, go to your lessons. Miroku, your mage teacher has arrived and request your presence in the study. Inu-chan, come to haha-ue." Hatsumomo kneeled slightly and picked up her littlest pup. He was so precious to her. All her pups were precious and dearly loved. She smiled as Inuyasha nuzzled her under chin, seeking affection. She kissed his little ears and heard his content growl.

Although she allowed him to play with his older siblings, he was still a toddler in demon years and wore out much faster than his siblings. Hatsumomo would miss these moments when he grew older and no longer allowed these cuddling moments. Sesshomaru had grown intolerant of them rather quickly and Miroku had been so starved for affection that he didn't know how to react most of time and when he did, it was usually with tears of gratitude that broke her heart.

Hatsumomo sighed as she laid Inuyasha down for his afternoon nap. This little pup had a rough start of it, just like Miroku. Inuyasha was born with several birth deformities as a product of a demon mother drinking and partaking in opiates while pregnant. When the pup was born, his former clan had abandoned him in disgust and left him to die in the woods. Sesshomaru had brought him home in his true form. The pup was his half-brother, born to him by his father, a noble demon who had poor taste in women and who's second wife had poisoned him and stole his lands.

Hatsumomo had mourned the death of her first lover and best friend. Although they had not stayed together, he had gifted her Sesshomaru, who was her pride and joy and now, through fate, he had given her Inuyasha as well.

Hatsumomo thought about her dark haired mortal pup. Miroku was such an odd pup. Even when she found him in that rotten hut, he had smiled and tried to charm her out of some coins. She was so bemused by the little magical mortal that she had given him some coin out of amusement. She stayed to see what the odd little boy would do with them. She watched as he used it to buy medicine for an elderly lady in a hut in the main village that had no family.

She watched as they called Miroku cursed and hurled stones at him and told him to leave their village as he completed his interaction with the tradesman and watched everyone treated him with suspicion and disgust. Miroku endured that abuse until his task was done and then he fled the village and continue to wander on to the next village. She watched him aid several people despite the abuse and hatred everyone treated him with. She later discovered why people treated the pup so evilly.

A low level demon attacked the little pup as he headed to the next village after he had been run out the last one. She was going to step in and help the pup, but realized she was not needed. The pup used a magical sutra to freeze the demon then she watched as he unwrapped the beads from his hand and unveiled a void in the palm of his hand. She watched, fascinated, as the pup defeated the demon and went on about his business. She had heard about the clan of monks and magickers who had been cursed by an evil hanyou as they had defeated him and bound him.

With his dying breath, he cursed the clan with a void that would grow and consume the males of the clan when they reached their 25th year. The void would suck everything around it into a pit of eternal darkness and so the monks and mages were shunned in fear they would destroy a village when they were consumed.

Hatsumomo's heart broke at the thought of losing such a precious little pup to such a fate and set out to stop it. She quickly adopted Miroku into her clan and her care and set her servants and advisor to the task of saving her pup. When she discovered that the only way to free her pup was to kill the hanyou who cursed him, she was befuddled. She thought the monks and mages had killed the spider hanyou, but apparently he survived and continued to torment others. When Hatsumomo discovered this piece of filth was still tormenting her pup with nightmares of his parent's death, she had enough of waiting for others to find this worthless piece of flesh.

Hatsumomo found the spider hanyou and engaged him in a titanic battle in which she had emerged victorious as she melted that weak spider hanyou as he screamed in agony as she consumed him. Although it had given her mild tummy trouble afterwards, it was well known throughout the land that no one and she meant no one messed with her pups but her.

\- Several Centuries Later -

"Mother, you should not have consumed so much eggnog. It was filled with alcohol and you do not hold your liquors well. Despite it being almost your birthday as well Yule, you must show restraint. You are the Lady Queen of the Cloud domain, is this any way to be behaving?!" Sesshomaru snarled as his mother continued to "shake it" on the dance floor at the club.

"Oh lighten up, pup. Have some fun; you need to get out more like your brothers. Look at them having a good time." Hatsumomo continued to sashay and spin with her partner laughing gaily.

"Yeah, lighten up Ice prick, and let Mom have some fun." Inuyasha laughed turned husky as the redhead in his arm licked his neck. He completely turned his focus on the female and forgot all about his mom and brother.

"Come on, Sesshomaru-otou-san, what is a dance with Kagura going to hurt?" Miroku joked as spun the two brunette twins he had taken up with for the night.

As the night progressed, Sesshomaru had to deal with his aggressively more amorous date. He realized that after

almost having to threaten to remove her hand if she didn't take it away from his package and her kneeing him in said package, he came to conclusion, it could hurt a lot. As he snarled in pain, his Lady Mother heard his cry and came over to investigate. To say that it was cat fight to end all cat fight would be an understatement. Kagura was in traction and his mother had destroyed the club so horrendously that they had to buy it in order to keep the owner from suing.

As Sesshomaru iced his crotch and watched the ambulance wheel some of the bystanders away, he groaned. Did he ever hate the freaking holidays unlike his best friend, Kagome. She adored the holidays. Even though they hadn't told his mother of their association, he couldn't help but think of her. She was the first person he thought of when he rose and the last when he went to bed. He recall the crazy way they met...

-Flashback-

They had met ten years ago in the shopping mall. She was trying to get through the crowd when someone had stolen her person. Screaming bloody murder, she used a spell to catch the thief, but in her irate state, she was little over-zealous. She accidently flung her thief through the skylight. Unable to conjure the energy right after using her powers so strongly, Kagome could only watch as the her assailant plummeted to the Earth. Sighing in exasperation as the girl called for someone to save her assailant, he leapt and caught the thief. Growling in disgust at the sniffling...and now urinating thief, he took the purse from the thief and handed him over the proper authorities that gathered to watch the spectacle.

The police soothed Kagome that it was simple self-defense and nothing she had done was wrong. Sesshomaru shook his head at the magicker's silliness. Why should she show concern for someone who assaulted her?

"Here are your belongings, little mage." Sesshomaru handed the young lady her purse. Kagome turned to thank the heroic savior when she was struck by how similar he looked to her boss.

"Umm...I don't want pry, since you are a stranger, but are you, by any chance, related to Hatsumomo-sama?" Kagome tilted her head at the handsome stranger.

"Hai, she is this Sesshomaru's dame. How do you know the Lady Queen?" Sesshomaru was shocked. Not many knew his mother before they recognized who he was. To meet someone, who didn't immediately swoon or beg an autograph first was intriguing and complex. Who was this pretty little mage with arresting blue eyes?

"I am Hatsumomo-sama assistant. You must be Sesshomaru-sama, it is pleasure to meet you, and I've heard so many good things from your mother." Kagome bowed and as she rose, she smiled up at the tall daiyoukai. He was just as handsome as his mother and the magazines bragged about.

"Ah, you are the ever amazing Kagome my mother constantly talks about. If I knew you were so pretty, I would have made more of an effort to come to my mother's office." Sesshomaru smirked at the now blushing mage.

"I was just about to get lunch and continue shopping. Would you like to join me for lunch, Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked politely, thinking he would probably decline since he was a busy daiyoukai, he probably didn't have time for lunch.

"Only if you let this Sesshomaru pay and choose the location. This one's dame would never let it go if she knew this Sesshomaru made her precious assistant pay for his lunch." Sesshomaru held out his arm for her to grasp and they began to amble to his favorite bistro.

-End Flashback-

That lunch led to many lunches and talks, late night calls and meetings in parks, as well as nights on the couch watching films and sharing home cooked meals. They originally had no intention of keeping their interaction a secret until his dame kept pushing Kagome into the arms of Inuyasha and Miroku. He snarled at the thought of his younger brothers being with Kagome. Neither was worthy of his precious mage.

Kagome didn't know, but this Yule, he would be staking his claim and proclaiming to the world that she belonged to him. No one or nothing would get in his way

-Next Day-

Kagome watched as Hatsumomo-sama glared at her as she giggled at her secretary/personal assistant/life saver behind her designer glasses. She placed the water on the desk and moseyed behind the desk.

Kagome placed her palms against Hatsumomo-sama's temple and whispered a spell of healing for her boss's hangover. She listened as the demoness sighed in relief as the pain and discomfort disappeared.

"All better, Hatsumomo-sama?" Kagome smiled as her boss placed her shades on the desk and revealed her beautiful golden eyes.

"So much better, dear one. I wish I could bundle you up and keep you in my purse." Hatsumomo-sama smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I try my best, Hatsumomo-sama." Kagome bowed and turned to leave

"For the last time, Kagome-chan, it's Momo to you. We have worked together since you were fresh out of college. Forty years is long enough to know each and stop being formal don't you think?" Hatsumomo spoke in a stern tone to Kagome as she paused at the door.

"It's not appropriate at the workplace, Hatsumomo-sama. I do not want people to think I have forgotten my place and become too complacent." Kagome turned and spoke.

Kagome did not need to be reminded how long she had been with Hatsumomo. This demoness had become like a mother to her as her own mother continue to age and she stood still to time after her powers had matured. Kagome was frozen at twenty five years old as every magicker was after their powers reached their peak.

Kagome's heart swelled with sadness. Her mother was close to seventy-eight now and her brother had hit twenty five and continued to age meaning he had not inherited enough to magic to stop his aging. She knew she was going to lose them both someday, so over the past few years, she had begun to distance herself from them despite how much it hurt to lose her familial ties.

Coming to Momo's and becoming her assistant had been a lifeline. Although she did not mix with Hatsumomo-sama outside of work, no matter how much the demoness pushed, she still felt close to her boss despite trying to keep her distance. It was especially difficult when it was so close to holiday season and she had decided not stay with her family this year. She was going to visit them briefly on Christmas and then return to the city as quickly as possible. She knew she was hurting them, forcing them to believe she had out grew them or thought she was better than them because she had strong magicker blood. Her only consolation was that her cousin, Kikyo, had become her closest family and was pulling a similar move with her own family. Between Sessomaru and Kikyo, the loneliness had been more than bearable these past years as the distant stretched farther and farther with her family.

Kikyo was a strong magiker and had ceased to age. Now, she would always have some family with her and despite Momo-sama trying to draw her into her own family fold by setting her up with one of her sons.

She had not even wanted to mention her boss's handsome as sin sons. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were walking talking trouble that kept their mother busy despite them all being grown men and kept her running after Hatsumomo-sama cleaning up their mother.

She had met both Inuyasha and Miroku and was not impressed in the least. Inuyasha had been rude and crass, despite his mother constant scolding about his language, but there was something endearing about the awkward demon. He had practically had a heart attack after she had subdued him after he called her a "meaner bitch than his mother" and tortured him via ear molestation until he apologized. He had been her best protector and friend since that moment claiming that any woman that fierce and sweet needed to be guarded despite her being a "stupid wench".

Miroku had immediately asked for her hand in marriage, and while Hatsumomo-sama had been ecstatic, she had politely declined and was groped for her politeness. After promising not to drop him forty stories to the sidewalk after flinging him out the nearest window with her magic, they had actually became good friends and often discussed spells and magicking techniques together.

She had also met Sesshomaru, Hatsumomo's eldest pup about ten years ago. She had felt immediately drawn to the inuyoukai, and deep down to her very soul, it felt right to be around the demon. Later, she realized because Sesshomaru was her soulbond, but as a great Lord, she knew it was foolish to hope for such a thing with him.

Sesshomaru owned his own business and was the ruler of the Western Land after he had dethroned his stepmother and marked her as a traitor for poisoning his father. She had seen plenty of pictures and read a lot about the Cloud Queen's blood son. He was the most sought after demon bachelor on the planet, but did not use it to his advantage. He was occasionally seen dating a demoness or mortal model, but usually kept out the media limelight unless it was business related.

She counted herself lucky to be one of the privileged few counted as "important" in the inuyoukai's life besides his adopted daughter, Rin. She loved that little girl though. She had been with him the day he had adopted her formally and brought her home. Rin had been so shy, but with some care and Sesshomaru's odd form of love and care, she blossomed. Sesshomaru and she were a great match, although they had yet to share this information with his mother though...she would just blow it out proportion like she had with Miroku and Inuyasha. They had managed to keep their little meetings from the matchmaking Queen and were closer because of their shared secret.

Kagome focused on Hatsumomo-sama as she watched her take a deep breath obviously trying to hide her disappointment from Kagome, but unable to shield it completely. Hatsumomo-sama had always been extremely kind to her and she did not want to seem ungrateful, but didn't want to appear as if she was trading her mortal family for an immortal one. It would hurt her mortal family too much.

Kagome closed her eyes before speaking, not wanting to see her boss's hurt. "Do you require anything else, Hatsumomo-sama?"Kagome asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I need you to stop keeping me out, Kagome. I want you to be a part of my family, dammit. So if the only way I will let this title thing go is if you will agree to something right now." Hatsumomo rose and slammed her hands on her desk.

Kagome gasped at her boss's outburst. "What do you want from me, Hatsumomo-sama? I don't want to hurt my mortal family; it already hurts so much to leave them behind right now." Kagome tried to hold back tears, but even she could hear the crack in her voice.

"Oh no, little one, do not shed more tears. Momo-mama will make it all better." Hatsumomo-sama quickly rushed around the desk and embraced her. Kagome shuddered as she tried to stop the tears and compose herself, but did not fight the hug. She had missed the warmth of a good familial embrace and besides her cousin Kikyo, who stayed in a district a few hours away, she had not had a hug in almost six months. She had her friend Sango, but she was not the girly type and they rarely hugged. This was something she sorely missed.

Hatsumomo-sama kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. "You are the precious daughter I never had. I want you in my life, is that such a crime, little one?" Hatsumomo-sama questioned her. Knowing how close she was to her boss, she knew it really wasn't asking much to stop using her honorific name, but some part of her was scared that Hatsumomo-sama would leave her behind and she would be alone again.

"No...Momo-chan, it's not too much, I suppose." Kagome leaned away from the Lady Queen and smiled up at the beautiful demoness. Kagome watched as Hatsumomo beamed down at her.

"Oh glorious, now clean up that precious face because we are taking the day off to go shopping for some proper attire. I want you come to my birthday bash which is on the night Christmas Eve, its formal and fabulous and you are just going to look stunning in the dress I designed for you. We are going to buy some accessories and I need to get some Christmas shopping done. I hate that I waited so close to the day, but it couldn't be help. It's just a few stragglers I hadn't gotten gifts for yet so it shouldn't take long. Have you gotten all your shopping done yet?" Kagome watched as Hatsumomo went to fetch her bag and straightened her desk before heading out the door.

"Yes, I got it done a few weeks ago. Miroku and Inu-chan are the hardest to shop for." Kagome smiled as she went fetch her own things and cut the machine on to ensure that messages and calls would be forwarded to her cell phone. She killed the lights in her office and met Hatsumomo-sama at the elevator. They walked in as it landed on their floor and pressed the button to the garage where the car was waiting for them.

"Really, those knuckle headed boys of mine don't need anything. I don't understand how you put up with both of them. They are just a pain in the butt even after all these centuries. Now, if you had to shop for my Sessho-chan, that is a complete migraine, that ungrateful mutt is so picky and my gifts are never good enough, ugh! "

Kagome giggled at Hatsumomo's exasperation, but she knew the demoness loved her sons dearly.

She composed herself as they got in the car and she gave the direction to the shopping district. She knew that was where the best shopping could be done and the mall was over there as well. They could hit numerous places all at once.

"Why don't you tell me about him, maybe I can help you pick something up for him." Kagome smiled at Momo-chan as the car navigated through traffic. Kagome wanted to keep the charade that she had never met Sesshomaru even though she had already bought a gift for her inuyoukai bestie.

"Oh, my Sessho is just darling. Debonair, smooth as brandy and a smile to kill for, he is such a dear boy, just a bit frigid at times, but he can be so funny and charming most of the time. And he has the most precious little girl. Oh I wish you could meet him. I think you two would be perfect together. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner! Hold on, I will tell him to meet us at the mall for lunch and let you two get to know each other." Kagome's eyes grew larger as her boss continued to ramble about how great it would be when they mated and how adorable the pups would look. She tried to break up the little monologue and frantic tried to convince her boss that it was a bad idea, but it fell on deaf ears as she watched Momo-sama waved her away and called her eldest son.

Kagome watched in horror as Hatsumomo-sama gushed about how great she was and how it would be just "darling" if they could meet after all this time. Kagome sighed as she sank further down in her seat wishing that it was a black hole sucking away her shame and embarrassment. She could practically hear her best friend snickering as his mother sang her praises. Why did she even open her big mouth?

\- With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru smirked as he hung up the phone. His mother and all her meddling had no idea that he was already quite familiar with her "abso-fabu" personal assistant/secretary. Kagome was someone who precious beyond words to him. Someone who had come to be as precious as air to him in these past years they had become close. He had so many plans in motion to get ready for his big surprise for Kagome on Yule. This unexpected lunch with his mother would be a great time to reveal his secret to his dame. She would be a little upset about not discovering about their prolonged interaction, but she would recover when he told about his plan to court and mate her little assistant.

Sesshomaru smirked as he left the office and got in his car. He drove downtown to the shopping district and parked his car when he was at the location his dame had specified.

He waited outside the store his mother told him they would visit first. He could barely contained his excitement as he tried not to fidget like a young pup. He was ready to see his little magicker. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other and her scent had faded from his apartment. His beast had grown quite discontent without what it considered his mate around.

With the holiday season approaching, his business and the Western Lands had kept him busy and this bothered him greatly that he had no time for his love, but that came with such great responsibilities. But with Christmas Eve on the morrow, he finally had all the details for the announcement ready and all he had to do now was wait and tie up some loose ends with his lands. After the announcement, he would promptly move his mage into his home and they would never have to apart again.

He watched as the car rolled to a stop in front the store. He saw his mother get out first and he offered his assistance to her and gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then he returned his attention to the car as Kagome got out, he grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and spun her into his arms. Her little squeal of joy was heaven to his ears as he buried his face into her hair.

"How I have missed you, Kagome." He gently placed her on the ground and kissed her forehead. He watched as she smiled and rose on the tip of toes to nuzzle the underside of his chin in affection.

"I missed you too Sessho-chan!" Kagome smiled him. He glanced at his mother as her jaw dropped in shock.

"I...I...You...You...HOW, WHEN!" His dame demanded. He smirked at her as he wrapped arm around Kagome waist.

"We've been friends for about ten years, Lady-mother. You never bothered to ask if I knew her and we knew of your matchmaking and wanted to be left in peace so we chose not to tell you. We apologize for keeping this a secret. Now that you know, let us continue on way, shall we?" Sesshomaru turned from his mother and walked into the store with Kagome still tucked under his arm. He could hear his mother grouse, but follow after.

"You will tell me what your intentions are for my assistant, Sesshomaru." Hatsumomo hissed in Inu-tongue. Sesshomaru glance at his mother.

"Our language is not safe, Kagome understands." He yipped and growled.

"I sure do and they are honorable, Hatsumomo-sama." Kagome growled at his mother.

His mother just looked at her little assistant in shock. Sesshomaru had taught Kagome all about Inu culture and language for years. He wanted his mate to be well versed in his culture so she would carry them on to their pups. Being that he had immediately taken a liking to Kagome, it was about two years after their initial acquaintance he had started to lean more toward taking her as a mate, so he had begun to train and teach her all about his lineage.

Kagome was the now the most perfect mate any Inuyoukai could ask for and she had no idea. She just thought he was indulging her curiosity about youkai and later on specifically about Inuyoukai. Sesshomaru could not wait till he claimed her for his own so he could show her off at galas and balls. She would be the envy of all the high lord's mates and she would belong only to him.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a mild indulgence and leaned over and nuzzled the top of her head and growled calmly as his beast also purred creating a subsonic vibration with the growl. Kagome just smiled contently and sighed in relaxation. He knew she loved it when he growled for her. He caught his mother's knowing smirk. Although Kagome knew about Inu culture, she misconstrued the affection as pack affection, but his mother knew the truth. This behavior may be true for most Inuyoukai, but not him. He never indulged in this behavior with his pack, not even with his adopted daughter, Rin.

Rin was the only other person who knew about his relationship with Kagome and his intentions to mate her and make her Rin's mother. Rin was overjoyed by the news when he told her. He knew the two were very close and Kagome often acted as mother for Rin, taking her to slumber parties and chaperoning her often when he was unavailable. Kagome was an answered prayer when it came to Rin.

Sesshomaru stopped showing her affection as he heard a large commotion.

"HENTAI...PERVERT...HOW DARE YOU *smack*...but ma'am it's mistletoe! You have to kiss me...SERCURITY!" Sesshomaru knew that voice and those insults anywhere. What had his brother got into now?

-Miroku-

How did he manage how to do get in these situation, He would never figure it out. Just because he indulged in the female form every now and then didn't make him pervert. Women were just works of art and he was simply a connoisseur of them. They should appreciate the patronage. He was a son of the great Sky Queen, Hatsumomo-sama for Pete sake, couldn't he flirt a little without being arrested!

As he tried to talk his way of an arrest, the most breathtaking buxom female in uniform approached. Oh dear gods, look at that body! He admired internally. Lovely full succulent breast that flowed down into wide hips that led to ass that just begged for his touch. An ass that great needed to be immortalized!

He watched hypnotized as she approached. He finally glanced up at her face only to be trapped in swirls of cinnamon and a head of dark of mahogany hair that was swept up into a ponytail. Miroku continue to admire her body until he felt it, a tug from his very soul. A pull to be close and love this woman was felt from deep within his core. He was meant to form a soulbond with this woman, she was his eternal mate.

Miroku almost broke down in tears. He had searched centuries for this woman, looked everywhere for the one female who was meant for him, so he could have a family. Although he loved his inuyoukai pack, it was not the same as forming a family of his own. He had searched continents looking for the special tug from his soul, but never felt it until this moment.

Miroku looked at this beautiful woman in a whole new way; it went from appreciation to possession, almost snarling at the men who surrounded her even if they were her coworkers. He knew some of them looked on her with lust and that just pissed him off. Miroku took a deep breath and calmed himself. It seemed being around inuyoukai for so long had rubbed offed as he laughed internally at his aggression. He knew what he really wanted to do was just to use his magic to poof them to a secluded island and get to know this woman who was to be his wife and soulbound. He knew he was half in love with her, just looking at her.

"Hi, madam, I hope this is not too forward. Officer Yagamishi...but would you be wife and bear my children?" Miroku smiled charmingly up at the beautiful brunette. He never saw the right hook coming until the pain exploded and then it was suddenly black.

-Kagome-

"Oh no, Sango, you can't do that!" Kagome fled from under Sesshomaru's arm to stop her friend from arresting her boss's son and hopefully diffuse the situation.

"Why can't I, he has solicited an officer and has been harassing women all day with mistletoe. He needs to be taken in to the precinct." Sango continued to hand cuff the handsome mage.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T JUST HURT MY PUP, I'm going to tear you to shreds, you little cockroach!" Kagome heard Hatsumomo's snarl as she started charging toward them only to be held back by Sesshomaru. Kagome watched as Sango leapt away from the mage and pull her firearm on the inuyoukai.

"Calm down ma'am or I will have to arrest you too. What is going here Kagome?!" Kagome listened as Sango yelled at her.

"Take care of this Kagome, This Sesshomaru will handle his dame. She is just acting on instinct. Wake Miroku up and she will calm down." Sesshomaru embraced his dame and kept her from the officer.

Kagome used an awakening spell to wake Miroku before answering Sango. "This idiot is the son of Hatsumomo-sama the Sky Queen." Kagome glared at the awakening monk as he took in the situation. Upon seeing his mother's rage, he leapt to his feet and ran toward her.

"Mother, I'm fine. Just got roughed up a little, I promise. No worse for wear. I'd rather you not kill my soulmate!" Kagome overheard Miroku plead with his enraged dame.

Hearing the soulmate part, she was shocked. Miroku was a well-known philanderer and lover of women. To say a woman his soulmate was such a huge surprise, but then she remembered something from her training. Magickers had something called soulbonds with their mates, the one person who was made just for that mage. Kagome knew Sesshomaru was her soulbond, but she also knew he despised most mortals and gave no indication of feeling that was more than platonic. Although it hurt her, she took the affection he gave her just to be close to him.

Kagome watched Sango's jaw drop after hearing the words soulmate. She knew her friend well enough. Sango hadn't had decent relationship most of life due to her career choice as a cop. Coming from an ancient line of magickers who slew demons, using their magic to enhance their physical strength and dexterity instead of using it to cast spells, she prized her right to defend others and wanted to continue this tradition even after most low level demon were policed by other demons.

"So...you felt it too...I thought I had lost my mind." Kagome heard Sango as she mumble all the while staring at Miroku. Kagome saw Miroku turn to Sango and pull out his mistletoe with a smirk. Sango blushed at the forward mage, but allowed the small kiss he bestowed on her.

"Come on, let's get to know each other. Let me take you to dinner after work?" Kagome watched as Sango blushed harder but shook her head yes. Kagome thought it was so precious that someone found love...looking over at Hatsumomo-sama as she sniffled at the scene as Sesshomaru stood off to the side, even if she didn't.

-The Party-

Kagome arrived Hatsumomo-sama in the beautiful gown she had designed for her, a few minutes before the bash began. She was running a little late because her cousin Kikyo decided she wanted to come with her to the biggest bash of the year and needed to buy a dress. She had to run to the train station and

While they were at the mall yesterday, Hatsumomo-sama had bought all the accessories and made her get a mani-pedi to be ready for today. Her hair was done up with elegant loops and curls with special pins Hatsumomo-sama had given to her after was given the dress. The dress was breathtaking. The gown was a silver strapless wrap-around at the top of the dress till it reached her thighs where it flared into numerous white and blue ruffles.

Kikyo had hair pined up with snowflake accessories to match her spaghetti string white and red satin gown. Her cousin's hair never curled unless she bespelled it so instead she just pined it up into an elegant chignon. Their makeup was subtle and light, mostly eye makeup and lip make-up.

Kagome looked around for Sesshomaru knowing that his mother always made a grand entrance according to him. This celebration was not only a Christmas ball, but also Hatsumomo's millennial birthday. The demoness turned a thousand this year, and she told Kagome wanted it to be a night to be remembered for another millennium.

Kagome looked around the ballroom as people began gather by the staircase as midnight drew closer. She had yet to find Sesshomaru, but figured it could be resolved after his mother made her grand entrance.

Suddenly the DJ started playing the "Baddest Bitch" by Trina as the crowd began to yell and chant Hatsumomo-sama's name. The spotlight flared to life and swung to the center of the split grand staircase as Hatsumomo was lowered on giant swing, her traditionally twelve layer kimono looking stunning as her long pigtails swung behind her. As she finally reached the ground and stood, the music stopped as she raised her arms and faced the crowd.

"Welcome to my Millennial Birthday Bash and Christmas Party. I'm Hatsumomo-sama, Momo to most of you, Queen of the Cloud realms. I'm delighted to welcome you all here to celebrate the holidays and my birthday! Please stand by as I introduce my handsome sons!" Kagome watched as Hatsumomo raised her arms to the right side of the split stair case and the spotlight swung to focus on the three young men heading down the stairs.

"I'd like to introduce my sons, the eldest Sesshomaru Takaida, Lord of the Western Land and CEO and Owner of several businesses and establishments worldwide. My Second son, Miroku Taikada, High Mage of Japan and owner and leading doctor at Taikado Memorial Hospitals all around Japan. And lastly, My adorable little

Inuyasha, high prince of the Western Lands, and owner of Spinning Ears Music Incorporated and Lead singer of The Stranger Ones, a Grammy winning, triple platinum rock group that has internationally won millions over. Aren't they all so handsome and accomplished!" Kagome blushed. She had no idea that her best friends had done so many things, but then they had been alive for centuries, so they had to do something to keep themselves out of trouble.

Kagome heard Kikyo gasp as she listen to Inuyasha's introduction.

"INU-CHAN!" Kagome's ears rang as she heard her cousin yell. She turned to her cousin wide eyed; having no idea that she knew Inuyasha at all. How was that even possible, they were so...opposite.

"Kikyo?" Kagome watched Inuyasha searched the crowd for the beautiful mage and then leapt from banister and push his way through the crowd until he found her. Kagome watched as the inuyoukai practically mauled his cousin as he kissed her senseless.

"Oh gods, I have missed you so much! I had no idea where you went. Why did you leave me?" Kagome was horrified as she listened to Inuyasha whimper and whine to the mage as he practically molested her on the dance floor. Kagome went to break them up, confused when the inuyoukai snarled at her, eyes flashing red.

"Mine, my bitch. Get back!" Kagome backed away as he began to snarl at everyone on the dance floor. Kagome couldn't do anything as Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and fled the ballroom. The whole room was silent in shock. Kagome turned to staircase as Hatsumomo-sama laughed nervously.

"Well, that was...something. I guess Inuyasha couldn't wait for his Christmas present, never was a patient pup. Oh well, back to the festivities. My eldest pup has a very special announcement to make now. Take over Sesshomaru." Kagome watched as Hatsumomo move back to stand behind Sesshomaru.

"Thank you, mother. A few days before this day, ten years ago, I met the most amazing female. She was smart, funny, fiery, and filled with compassion. Over time, she became the center of my entire being. The moment I scented her, my beast and I knew she was the one. Kagome, would you please come to the front?" Kagome stood with her jaw dropped in shock. She had no idea he had felt this way!

Kagome weaved her way through the crowd, mind reeling at whatever Sesshomaru was about to say. 'Could he be doing what I think he's about to do!' Kagome's heart raced as she almost ran up the stairs to reach Sesshomaru.

"On this night, on the night of my mother's birth and beginning of my familial line and the Yule that brings families together, Kagome, will you marry me and be my eternal soulmate?" Kagome burst into tears as she watched Sesshomaru get the ring out and hold it out to her.

Kagome couldn't get the words past the lump in her throat so she just nodded yes furiously. Sesshomaru slid the ring on her finger and then leaned back his head and let out a deafening howl. Kagome listened as Hatsumomo followed with her lilting voice then Miroku bespelled his voice and howled joining his family, and she could faintly hear Inuyasha's call from a distance as well. Knowing what to do, Kagome spoke a spell and answered her betrothed call to his new family with her own haunting call.

Sesshomaru ended the call and then leaned down and kissed Kagome on the mouth, setting her body alight as he drew her close. She could hear the crowd yell congratulations and the cat call as she drew away from Sesshomaru.

"I loved you from the moment I saw you too, Sessho. You are my soulbond." Kagome could feel Sesshomaru growl in pleasure as she declared him her soulmate. He leaned on and nuzzled her cheek gently before drawing away smiling down at her.

"Alright, enough of that you two. Sango, come on up and join the family so Miroku won't look so forlorn." Kagome giggled as she saw Miroku blush as Sango climbed up the stairs to stand at his side. Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango waist and kissed the top of head.

"Now let's get this party started, Hit it DJ!" Kagome laughed as Jingle Bell Rock flared to life and many people began dancing on the floor.

"May have this dance, my lovely little mate?" Kagome smiled at her daiyoukai.

"You most certainly can." Kagome smiled in joy.

\- Brief Epilogue-

They mated on New Year's followed by Inuyasha and Kikyo. Miroku and Sango had some issues to work out with his wandering hand never ending libido, but by that spring, they performed the bonding ceremony to tie the two mages together.

Kagome was overjoyed with her new family although she never forgot her old one. As she gently smiled and rubbed her swollen belly as the waved crashed against the shore. Living with her mate and his family never grew dull and with the birth of the first little of pups, triplets, two girls and one boy, life was full excitement, but the holidays remained happy and joyful and it felt like Christmas every day to the little mage and that was just perfect.


End file.
